


Unfold

by kkkpsycho



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkpsycho/pseuds/kkkpsycho
Kudos: 5





	Unfold

男人掐着他的下巴不许他合上嘴，舌头伸进来用力搅动，完全掌握了主动权。而小女仆狼狈得连唾液都失禁似的往下淌，每一次敏感的上颚被粗鲁地舔弄时都要颤抖着从嗓子眼里哼出一哼。

就着将人抵在门板上的姿势，田柾国将顶着人家的大腿又往上抬了抬，低头去咬肖想已久的奶尖。

胸部传来的快感想一阵微弱但无比持久的电流，金薇薇窘迫地把腿死命往里并——只是被这样舔舔乳尖，他便湿成一片。

田柾国很快察觉到了，因为小女仆看见少爷喉结滚动了一下，表情有点凶。

金薇薇正担心自己是不是弄湿了少爷的西裤，就听到少爷叫他抱上来的命令，他忙不迭照做。

可惜还是慢了一拍，田柾国一边抱着小女仆往床边走，一边惩罚性地用手拍了拍金薇薇的软屁股。

“小女仆，走神了。”

金薇薇慌慌张张地摇头。

“薇薇是怕......怕弄脏了少爷的衣服。”

这样说出来，仿佛就是直接承认了自己的骚浪。

金薇薇的脸腾地又红了。

“那我可得看看，你的穴儿有多湿。”

内裤还挂在脚踝上，男人的手边迫不及待地挤了进去，根本不需要润滑剂，一时间房间里充斥着黏腻的水声。

田柾国用三根手指把后穴慢条斯理地细细揉了一遍，确认每一处穴肉都服服帖帖后扶着性器一下顶了进去。

金薇薇抖了一下，差点射出来，穴肉反射性的夹，田柾国啧了声又去打小女仆的臀肉，见他委屈得眼眶都红了，又安慰般地揉那两瓣软肉。

“呜......想射......”

小女仆难过地弓起背，田柾国速度并不快，但力度十足，每一下都要碾过G点才罢休。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

小女仆颤抖着射了出来，大腿根可怜兮兮地发抖，抬头索要温柔的吻，田柾国从善如流。

金薇薇又射了两次后彻底虚脱，逃也逃不掉，被少爷捞起腰自下而上地贯穿也只能眼神涣散地吐出一点舌尖来。

田柾国第一次射完时金薇薇整个人软在他怀里，有气无力地用气音撒着娇。

“少爷，薇薇真的、真的好累啦......”

男人侧头去舔小女仆的脖子，双手不老实地捏住怀里人的腰。

“乖，我们薇薇再陪陪少爷吧。”

“嗯唔...好大......不行...不行了呜......”


End file.
